


Common Sense Left the Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Monster Kid (Undertale), Nonbinary Napstablook, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Texting, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, chat fic, nonbinary chara, text chat fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a pacifist run, everyone has made their way to the surface. As a result, they need to keep in touch somehow. This is partially texting and partially actual story. Also, for y'all who agree with me that Chara isn't the antagonist, come on in! I wrote them as a good person here because that's probably what they are.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. DUMMY!

**_Asgore_ ** _added_ **_Flowey_ ** _,_ **_Toriel_ ** _,_ **_Froggit_ ** _,_ **_Whimsun_ ** _, and many others_

 **_Asgore_ ** _promoted_ **_Undyne_ ** _,_ **_Alphys_ ** _,_ **_Toriel_ ** _,_ **_Frisk_ ** _and_ **_Sans_ ** _to moderators._

 **_Frisk_ ** _named the chat_ **_'_ ** _ Underground' _

_\---_

Contented with themself, Frisk smiled, before they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Frisk turned to see Chara.

"Frisk, seriously, what the fuck," they said. Confused, Frisk signed, _'What?'_ as their palms faced the sky and they moved their hands from side to side. Chara gestured at the chat.

\---

 **Sans** : …

**Sans** : kid were on the surface

**_Frisk_ ** _renamed the chat_ _' Surface' _

**_Sans_ ** _changed their name to_ **_‘snas’_ **

**Papyrus** : YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR NAME?

**Papyrus** : I DIDN’T KNOW THAT.

**_Papyrus_ ** _changed their name to_ **_‘COOL DUDE’_ **

**Frisk:** Yes.

**_Alphys_ ** _changed their name to_ **_‘trash’_ **

**_Napstablook_ ** _left the conversation_

 **_Frisk_ ** _added_ **_Napstablook_ **

**_Mettaton_ ** _requested to change_ **_Napstablook_ ** _’s name_

 **_Mettaton_ ** _changed_ **_Napstablook’s_ ** _name to_ **_‘Blooky’_ **

**_Mettaton_ ** _changed their name to_ **_‘STAR’_ **

**Loren** : Wow.

**Loren** : A star.

**Frisk** : Oh god.

**Loren** : Frisk never did tell me if you could touch stars.

**Loren** : Or eat them.

**Loren** : Or kill them.

**_STAR_ ** _changed their name to_ **_‘SPOTLIGHT’_ **

**_SPOTLIGHT_ ** _requested to change_ **_Mad Dummy_ ** _’s name_

 **_SPOTLIGHT_ ** _requested to change_ **_Dummy_ ** _’s name_

 **_SPOTLIGHT_ ** _changed_ **_Mad Dummy’s_ ** _name to_ **_‘Least Favorite Cousin’_ **

**_SPOTLIGHT_ ** _changed_ **_Dummy’s_ ** _name to_ **_‘Middle Cousin’_ **

**Middle Cousin** : …

**Least Favorite Cousin** : WOW OKAY I COME HERE AND GET ATTACKED I SEE HOW IT IS

**_Least Favorite Cousin’s_ ** _name somehow capitalized itself_

**Middle Cousin** : …

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : ALSO HOW DARE YOU PICK ON MY CUISINE HES SENSITIVE

**SPOTLIGHT** : What?

**Middle Cousin** : hes using text-to-speech so people can hear him yell

**Blooky** : did i do something wrong?

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : No, Blooky, it’s not you.

**Blooky** : yes it is

_The conversation deleted_ **_Blooky_ **

**_LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN_ ** _added_ **_Blooky_ **

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : LISTEN, IDK WHO YOU ARE, BUT FUCK YOU CONVERSATION!

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : THAT’S RIGHT

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : I SAID IT

**snas** : wow ok

**snas** : at least take them out to dinner first

**Toriel** : Sans, there is a child.

**Frisk** : It’s fine.

**Frisk** : I’m 10.

**snas** : ye tori

**snas** : theyre 10, they can handle it

**Toriel** : …

**_Frisk_ ** _changed_ **_Toriel_ ** _’s name to ‘_ **_Mother_ ** _’_

**Mother** : You really see me as a mother, child?

**Mother** : Oh, thank you!

**Mother** : Hey, Sans?

**snas** : ye tori

**Mother** : I have a name for you!

**snas** : go 4 it

**_Mother_ ** _changed_ **_snas_ ** _’ name to ‘_ **_Comic Sans_ ** _’_

**Comic Sans** : wow am i being lectured rn

**Mother** : What do you mean?

**Comic Sans** : i-

**COOL DUDE** : ‘COMIC SANS’ IS SANS’ FULL NAME.

  
  
 **COOL DUDE** : HAVE YOU FINALLY BECOME RESPONSIBLE AND BEGUN USING YOUR PROFESSIONAL NAME, SANS?

**_Comic Sans_ ** _changed their name to ‘_ **_snas_ ** _’_

**snas** : lol nop

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : Like Youre One To Talk.

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : You Still Need Bedtime Stories To Fall Asleep In Your Racecar Bed.

**snas** : i-

**snas** : first of all, that bed is awesome (and took a lot of saving up for thank you very much)

**snas** : second of all, wtf is that

**snas** : why do you type like that

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU DONT LIKE IT!

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : IF IM MAD

**LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN** : EVERYONE ELSE HAS TO BE MAD TOO!

**snas** : …

**snas** : stfu bro

**_LEAST FAVORITE COUSIN_ ** _changed their name to ‘_ **_SUCK MY DICK_ ** _’_

**snas** : hey

**_snas_ ** _changed_ **_SUCK MY DICK_ ** _’s name to ‘_ **_timeout corner_ ** _’_

 **_snas_ ** _removed_ **_timeout corner_ ** _’s nickname privileges_

 **_snas_ ** _muted_ **_timeout corner_ ** _for one hour_

**snas** : watch ur fuckin language there are children here

**Middle Cousin** : HELLO THIS IS MAD DUMMY

**Middle Cousin** : I WOULD LIKE TO REPORT UNFAIR MUTING @ **Asgore**

**_Asgore_ ** _unmuted_ **_timeout corner_ **

**_Asgore_ ** _returned nickname privileges to_ **_timeout corner_ **

**Asgore** : Sans.

**Asgore** : Stop abusing your power.

PM 

**Asgore** -> **Sans**

**Asgore** : Sans, you’re supposed to be a fair, unbiased judge.

**Sans** : ye but they don kno that doe

**Asgore** : Fuck it, that’s a solid argument.

  
  


Surface 

**_timeout corner_ ** _changed their name to ‘_ **_ANGRIER DUMMY_ ** _’_

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : WAIT Why Are The Moderators Who They Are Anyways

**Asgore** : Well.

**Asgore** : My position is rather obvious. Toriel, although she’s not anymore, was the queen before, so she still deserves a say.

**Asgore** : Frisk is the ambassador.

**Asgore** : Undyne was the captain of the royal guard.

**Asgore** : And Alphys was the royal scientist.

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : That Doesnt Explain Sans

PM 

**Asgore** -> **Sans**

**Sans** : o this should be gold

**Asgore** : Shut up, man.

Surface 

**Asgore:** Trustworthy sentry

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : Thats Not A Good Argument.

**_Asgore_ ** _has gone offline_

  
  



	2. sans.

PM

**Ocean Man** -> **mewmew2istrash**

**Ocean Man** : Alph

**Ocean Man** : Hey

**Ocean Man** : Hey Alphy

**mewmew2istrash** : yes?

**Ocean Man** : I love you

**_mewmew2istrash_ ** _is blushing too hard to respond._

  
  


_Surface_

**snas** : anywho

**snas** : uh

**snas** : fuck im bored

**snas** : o shit

**snas** : *fuge

**snas** : uhhh

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : So Why Are You A Moderator Anyways

**snas** : wat, u jealous

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : NO WTF DUDE IM NOT

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : I’m Just Confused

**snas** : bg bran

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : What

**snas** : bifb grabm

**snas** : big brian

**snas** : smart

**ANGRIER DUMMY** : Uh

**Grillby** : Oh dear

**snas** : i fel fuz

**Grillby** : Oh no

**Grillby** : Did you

**Grillby** : Too much ketchup?

**snas** : weeeeeee

**snas** : omg thers a firman at m house

**snas** : gonaway diremn

**Grillby** : Help

**_snas_ ** _has changed_ **_Grillby_ ** _’s name to_ **_frienmN_ **

**frienmN** : What

**frienmN** : Do you mean

**_frienmN_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_fireman_ **

**snas** : ye

**Mother** : Oh dear, Sans, what did you do?

**snas** : drug

**Mother** : …

**snas** : i jkkkk

**snas** : itwa s cachup

**Mother** : That-

**Mother** : How?

**snas** : idk

**snas** : magsiiccccccccc

**Ocean Man** : …..Ok someone get him

**fireman** : On it

**snas** : no❤️

**fireman** : Wait

**fireman** : Wh

**fireman** : Fuck hes gone

**Ocean Man** : ….

**Ocean Man** : What

**mewmew2istrash** : o no

**Spotlight** : Oh yesssss

**Spotlight** : Wait what are we talking about

**Ocean Man** : Read up

**Spotlight** : Oh

**fireman** : He just

**fireman** : disappeared?

**COOL DUDE** : YEAH HE DOES THAT SOMETIMES

**COOL DUDE** : HE’LL BE BACK

**snas** : im baccccccc

**fireman** : HE HAS MORE KETCHUP

**snas** : ope

**fireman** : …

**Ocean Man** : What happened?

**fireman** : He’s gone again

**Ocean Man** : ...

**mewmew2istrash** : …

_5 hours later…_

**snas** : hi can someone tell me why that cartoon yellow dog from animal crossing is attacking me and why are people booing me when i fight back


End file.
